Infra-Green Active Camo Unit
The applications for Infra-Green are largley unknown; however thanks to the research of Engineer Kibli Killohertz during the Cold War in the north at a small forward observation base, it has allowed him to effectivley mask the whole airbase under an Infra-Green shroud. Powered via large capacital conductors that look to reverse engineer the energies propperties. Showing it's malliable in use. Through this application it allowed the Allied Airforce's along with the renowned ace's of the I.R.A.F to inflict devastaing casualties to the scourge ground forces, and paved the way to the citadel itself. This application of 'Active Stealth' is what SI:7 was interested in. If there was a way to apply this technology into a small scale mobile unit it would enable the 303rd to operate with an increased lethal efficiency. Given the scourge were unable to uncover the hidden airfield, it's likley the scrying and the plain sight of the known races would be inneffective in assertaining this technology in use. The concept of Infra-Green Energy is still at best in its early stages of development. There is no mistake it exists and it's inherent properties look to be currently largely unstable, yet not volatile. We don't know how the goblin's came across this energy however their efforts have resulted in an opportunity for great technological advancement. With the capture and ongoing research into the Elixirated Goblinetec Enhanced Organism™ Si:7 R&D have extracted the Optical Camouflage Unit™ implant and have developed their own interpretation, which is obviously superior!! Mobile Units Research into reducing the size, increasing the mobility and increasing stability was deemed priority within R&D, working around the clock the lil gnomish buggers managed to reduce the unit around 30%. With this brought about side effects: *Pungeant Odour *Limited use (20 seconds in earlier reiterations) *Irritable Bowel Syndrone *Constant whine in inner ear *Huge head syndrone *Chicken feet *Random outbursts of the oddity known as "lol" The first 30 prototypes were cumbersome, clunky and just not good enough Unit1 30.jpg|To clunky! Unit1 30 1.jpg|To unstable Unit30 50.1.jpg|With forward thinking the size decreased aswell as the side effects Unit050.jpg|Unit 050 Unit052.jpg|Unit 052 It wasn't until a breakthrough came in the shape of excelled thinking, with this awesome and exciting time of forward thought now upon them Si:7 R&D leaped forward in terms of mobility for the units. Plus the side effects deteriorated dramatically. Unit 050 With combat tests proving it's worth Unit 050 was put to test in the field. Agent reports concur that the odour is a comprimise they can live with due to the uptime of the Active Camouflage Field. This unit was configured of the power relay, trigger point and active field generators (wires weaved over torso, legs, arms and head) allowing for total mobility, although the field generators would need more work on them to 'be as one' with the Agents suit Unit 052 The final external unit was deployed to Agents in the field. A marvel in Gnomish tech and Goblin luck, Unit 052 has no side effects and the user is put into the Infra-Green spectrum for aslong as he deems. Although damage still causes the field to rupture and fail. Now with a smaller, light weight power relay now able to be clipped onto a belt which completed the interwoven network of field generators strewn throughout the Agents suit, equipment and activated by the palm trigger it was deemed a success and was brought into Active use with all Si:7 Agents Unit 055 Predator Where as Si:7 Agents would receive Unit 052 as an additional add-on to there combat suit, 1st Dagger Team SCYTHE Regiment would receive the S7 Tac Com 'Predator' Suit'' which much like Unit 052 has the necessary parts woven throughout it, this suit didn't have the attachable power relay. ''Predator has the power relay built into the suits belt, allowing for total concealment of the unit. 01.jpg|Stage 1. 02.jpg|Stage 2. Field is generating. 03.jpg|Stage 3. Operative is fully phased into the Infra-Green spectrum. Total time to 'Stealth': 1.5 sec Category:Equipment